I'm with you
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: Seeing the one you love with another person... Going to the park, in a rainy day, with thunders... Then you meet the only person that can change your life forever... And be with you. This happened to Mimi. And Matt. *MIMATO*
1. I'm with you

~*~

__

I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you...

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?

Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you

Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe it's just out of my mind  
Yeah, yeah...

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you...

****

I'm with you - Song by Avril Lavigne

~*~


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Well, this is my first Mimato fic, sooo don't flame, please! And I hope this is not one more of my impossible-to-finish fics... This one starts as a Michi, but just in this chapter. And now, on with the fic.

Disclaimer 1: I don't own Digimon, never will, so shut up.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Avril Lavigne's song "I'm with you", she does.

Keys: "lala" is talking and _italic_ meansthoughts

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

__

I'm with you  
Chapter 1: Rain  
By: Lily Maxwell

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

Mimi Tachikawa walked through the cold streets of Odaiba. Even being fall, it was very cold that day. She wasn't happy going to school on a weather like this, but she had to keep her grades, or else, she would be in trouble...

She was so antisocial (A/N: "Are you kidding?!" you ask, and I answer: "No."), that if she stayed at home, she would die from boredom. Even being of a very rich family, Mimi didn't like this life that much. Shopping, being the most famous girl in school... Everything seemed so stupid and helpless to her... Cause, what would she get being the most famous girl in school?

Eyes. She would get the eyes of everyone looking at her, expecting her to be perfect. The best. Not that she was not beautiful; she really got the eyes of many boys, with her long chestnut hair, and those sweets light-brown eyes, but... She just kept herself from the others.

And her image... Well, Mimi thought that, was really matter is inside beauty, so she never really used make-up, or some fashion clothes, skirts, blouses, dresses... Mimi just used what she thought was good in her (A/N: In a review, someone asked me to give her good clothes... but HEY! I don't really describe her clothes anyway...). And that was a normal clothes, nothing extravagant... She was normal.

Arriving at the schools gates, Mimi saw the only thing that she really liked in that school. And that was her best friend, Taichi Kamiya. But no... For her, he was a lot more than just that. She had loved him since she was 10, now she was 16! She never really tried to get his attention, she never really had the courage... But she hoped she had.

Looking at him now, the most famous guy in the school (which didn't really matter), she just had this feeling inside her, telling her to talk to him...

__

I think... she thought. _That maybe today I can talk to him. Maybe open my heart, and tell him my feelings..._

She walked towards him, as he was talking to some of his friends. She had a wide smile on her face, and her cheeks were a bit rosy.

"Hi Tai." She said. She wasn't shy of him, she was shy of what she was going to tell him.

"Hey Meems. How are you today?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I'm good, Tai. Uh... Tai?" she asked, as they began to enter the school.

"Yes?" he replied, looking at her.

"Could I... Talk to you today? After school?" she asked.

"Oh... yeah, sure. I don't have anything to do, and I suppose I can go." He said., rubbing his head.

"Oh great! I mean... thanks, Tai. See you at the bridge today, after school then?" she said, hope filling her heart.

"Sure. See ya later!" he said, and ran to his first class, leaving Mimi to go to her locker, and then go to her first class as well too.

~ ~ ~

He walked through the park, without anything better to do. It was his first day there, in Odaiba, so he was just wandering around, trying to meet the places. He was going to live there from that day on, so, why not start the tour?

The always antisocial, rock-type and, why hide, handsome Yamato Ishida had come from New York to Odaiba, since his parents got sick of that big city. He had lived there once. He didn't have many friends tough. He remembered a guy with spiky hair, but nothing more.

His friend, and _crush, _Sora Takenouchi had come to Odaiba too, since her mother decided to change a bit, and come back to her old town. He was happy for this. With all his dark clothes, and the dark aura he always kept around him, she was the only friend he kept during so many years. And, because of that, he had obviously raised a deep feeling for her.

__

Odaiba... Too many years passed, and nothing changed much I suppose. I wonder if this feeling I'm having, that something really important is gonna happen isn't just my imagination. He thought, and then walked off the park.

~ ~ ~

During all day, Mimi couldn't think of anything besides her meeting with Tai at the park. She barely paid attention to the classes, and couldn't think about her exercises on her notebooks. Only the meeting... Only him...

__

I wonder what he's gonna say... Maybe he loves me back? Or maybe... He never liked me this way... Oh, stop thinking about it, Mimi! You'll never know till you meet him at the park today... That you'll miss if you don't hurry and finish this work the teacher obligated you to do for spacing out in English class!

Mimi hurried and did the work, then handed it to the teacher, then ran out of the room, out of the school, towards the park. But, as she got out of the school's gates, her hopes and happiness that filled her heart at the moment vanished, seeing that scene...

Tai was under a tree, just outside the school, in the school gardens to be more precise. He wasn't alone though. He was with a girl. A redhead. They smiled and laughed a lot, and seemed to be in total harmony, not even caring with the cold wind that surrounded the ambient.

Feeling totally ruined, tears streamed down Mimi's face, and she couldn't stop them. She just had to. She had to cry... And let the dark feelings, sorrow, sadness... betrayal... everything go away.

She ran out, not looking back, not caring if the sky was getting darker, and the weather seemed to get worse. She just wanted to stay the farther way possible from the scene. From them.

When she reached to the park, she laid down on a bench, and cried. And cried. Cried till the day passed out. The afternoon passed, and it was night. And then, the rain began, and got worse and worse. That didn't matter. It helped to clean the wetness of tears from her angelic face, and place it with raindrops.

~ ~ ~

Matt walked through the city during all day. When he finally gave up with the tour, and the rain began, he thought that, before going home, he'd go to the park again. He liked that place. He had been there before, so it always remembered him of his childhood.

But when he got there, he saw a scene that almost made his heart stop beating. On the bench, laid a creature that seemed an angel, that just fell from the sky. Her black knee-length skirt; her aqua-blue blouse; her dark-blue topcoat; her chestnut hair; her pale and soft skin... They were soaked. She was just totally wet.

But that wasn't the most important thing. He could hear her soft sobs, through the thunders that just began to appear in the sky, and breaking the silence that filled the park, except for this angel's sobs...

Why was she crying, was what he kept thinking. He decided to hide behind a tree, and see if she did anything. For his surprise, she got out of the bench, and walked towards the park's bridge, and stood there, looking down at the water.

~ ~ ~

The rain was getting worse, and now even thunders were coming out. But Mimi just stayed at the park, not thinking on going home or anything. She just kept thinking on him.

Wasn't him the one for her?

Didn't she like him?

Didn't she love him?

Mimi always believed that someone she would love forever would appear, and be with her for all eternity. Not that she believed in 'knights in shining armors', but... She just thought it was right.

So, even knowing it was fool of her, she stayed there, like she was waiting for him. What if he appeared there? Now? She just stayed there. But she listened to nothing, no footsteps... Nothing... Not even the sounds of thunder that came out sometimes.

Was anyone looking for her? She wondered that, but had no answer. Like she would get one. So, she just stayed there, standing by the bridge, looking at the water, waiting for an imaginary love... Someone that would take her out of this mess, out of this nightmare... But, if she looked around her, she wouldn't see anyone... Anyone she knew. So, she just kept thinking about this imaginary love, that would get her somewhere new, out of everything...

~ ~ ~

Matt decided to help. This girl didn't seem to be okay. Standing by a bridge, in a rainy day, waiting for some thunder to reach her, in a damn cold night wasn't sane for him. So, cautiously, he walked towards her, not making a sound.

When he was just behind her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, and she looked around to face him. For some reason, when he touched her, he felt like she was tense, and that was why she looked so fast at him.

But something in her eyes told him the opposite that he thought he would see. He thought he would see fear. But he saw hope.

~ ~ ~

Mimi looked around as a hand touched her shoulder, and found a gorgeous blonde young guy looking at her, concerned somewhat. Were her whishes turned into reality? Was this man the one she was waiting for?

She somewhat felt different about him. Those deep blue-ocean-like eyes of his made her crazy, and she desired to be deeper and deeper into them. As he looked at her, she had no other thought in her head, except the one she put into action.

She kissed him.

She didn't know why, but she just kissed him, like it was some kind of impulse. And, for her surprise, he kissed her back, not thinking if she was a stranger or not. Then, she broke the kiss, and looked at him. He probably thought she was crazy now.

But the look in those mystery eyes told her something different. He felt the same way she did? Like it was the most right thing they would have ever did? Maybe, because a second later, _he_ pulled her into another kiss, and this one deeper, as she placed her arms around his neck, and he placed his around her waist.

Like what seemed eternities later, they broke it, and Mimi stepped back. Then, they closed their eyes, and did what seem right that time: they went home.

*To Be Continued*

- I tried to do the fic according to the song... And I think I made it! Well, it was pretty long, and interesting, and the next chapter will be better, I promise! Well, I need reviews, okay? See ya! -


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hehehe, hi! I bet a lot of you were confused with the end of the last chapter... I _know _no one kiss someone like that! I'm not dumb, you know! I may look, but I'm not... And well, lol, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer 1: Digimon don't belong to me, don't belong to you, so please don't sue.

Disclaimer 2: Avril Lavigne own the song "I'm with you", not me.

Keys: "lala" means talking, _italic_ means thoughts, "**lala**" is someone talking on the other line o the phone and ~ ~ ~ means Meanwhile (just for you to know)

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

__

I'm with you  
Chapter 2: Reporting  
By: Lily Maxwell

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

When Mimi got home, she was totally soaked, and her mind still wasn't back from the park...

"Mimi! Dear God, what happened to you?! Why were you still out there with such storm going on?!" asked her mother, totally concerned about her beloved daughter.

Mimi just nodded at everything her mother asked or told her, and then went to the bathroom, to take a bath, and then went to sleep, since it was late at night, after all. And her mind still was focused on that handsome, kind stranger that she met at the park... Even though she never had seen him before! But, well, for God's sake, she _kissed _him, by some unknown force!

Her eyes weren't focused till she was on her bed, ready to go to sleep, when her white phone ringed.

"Hello?" she said.

"**Mimi!**" she recognized the voice of her best friend, and well... The only girl friend she really had at all, Miyako (Yolei) Inoue. "**You're back, from wherever you had been! Your mom called here a couple hours ago; she was searching for you, girl! Where have you been?!**" Yolei asked.

"You... Wouldn't believe me if I told you, Miya-chan..." Mimi whispered, her voice too calm, even for her.

"**You seem strange, Mimi. What happened?**" Yolei asked.

"Well, you see..."

~ ~ ~

Matt arrived at home with his _bones_ soaked, his fingers still touching his lips, his mind still at the park (A/N: This is becoming way too repetitive -_-U)...

"Hey, big bro! Where have you been?" asked a young blond boy, around his 13.

"TK, my little brother... You really have no idea what happened to me." Matt said, shaking his head, coming back to reality.

"So, why don't you tell me so I can have at least one?" TK said.

"First, don't ya think I should take a shower, or you don't mind talking to a guy in my present state?" Matt said, pointing to himself.

"Okay, just don't take forever, I'm curious!" said TK, as his brother headed to the bathroom.

Minutes later...

"I'm listening." Said TK to his brother, as he sat beside him in the couch.

~ ~ ~

"**_No way! _You're telling me you kissed this completely strange handsome blonde guy?**" asked Yolei, from the other side of the phone, almost making Mimi jump.

"Uh... Yes?" Mimi said a bit reluctantly.

~ ~ ~

"But you kissed this 'angel' totally _out of blue_?" asked TK, startled.

"Yeah, well you see... She was the one who kissed me first."

~ ~ ~

"**Care to explain _why the heck _you kissed the guy?**" Yolei asked, unbelievable.

"Don't know... Because he was way too damn _hot_?" said Mimi, a bit sarcastically, almost seeing Yolei's angry-confused-yet-surprised face. "No, Yolei, I don't really know... I just... Felt like _having_ to kiss him. Like some kind of impulse or something." She said, her voice back to the calm-dreaming one.

~ ~ ~

"But Matt, really, we don't kiss people like _that_! You've really never seen her before, or anything?" asked TK.

"No, I'm certain of that! But I just know that... It felt right." Matt answered.

~ ~ ~

"**Did you at least got his name or anything?**" asked Yolei.

"Err.. Well... Hum..."

~ ~ ~

"Are you trying to tell that you don't have even her _name_?!" TK almost shouted.

~ ~ ~

"Hey, calm down, Yolei, you're gonna wake somebody up, at your house, or at _mine_." Mimi said.

"**But Mimi, this story is way too unbelievable!**" Yolei said defensibly.

~ ~ ~

"TK, Matt, it's late... Could you care to stop shouting and go to bed? And glad you finally decided to show up, Mr. Yamato." Said Matt's father, his sleepy head popping out of his room.

"'K, dad." They answered.

~ ~ ~

Mimi could hear someone talking to Yolei in the other side of the line, when she told her to wait a second.

"**Uh, Mimi, my mom just came and told me to go sleep, for Kami's sake, that tomorrow I have to wake up early, and blah, blah, blah... So, I suppose I see you tomorrow?**" Yolei finally said.

"Oh, okay. See ya later then." Mimi said, and then hung up the phone.

*To Be Continued*

- All right, so this chapter sucked... But I guess I just had to do it. Don't worry, the next one will be out soon, I promise you. Just don't forget to review and all, so maybe it'll be up earlier? Well, see ya! -


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh yeah, I told you! Reviews always stimulate me! Now here I am, to give you another good (I hope) chapter! Well, on with this!

Disclaimer 1&2: read previous chapters for more.

Keys: "lala" means talking and _italic_ means thoughts

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

__

I'm with you  
Chapter 3: Crazy fate  
By: Lily Maxwell

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

The next day, Mimi woke up, and fell a bit strange. A bit sick.

__

Oh no.... Don't tell me...

She sat up on her bed, and looked around, her vision blurry, and she felt her face a bit hot.

__

I have a damn illness. That stupid rain gave me an illness. That's just too good. She thought sadly, then tried to get up. She managed to but she fell back on her bed soon after, because of a suddenly pain on her chest. Yes, she made it. She finally got a pretty damn illness that would manage to keep her in bed for a week or so.

Outside, the rain still made its way down to the earth, ruining everyone's day, since everyone liked a clear day to do their works, to go to their schools, and such.

__

Looks like the weather is with me. Mimi giggled to herself. _When I'm depressed, there's a storm. When I'm sick, it's still raining. Funny._

Then, her mother entered the room slowly, seeing if her daughter was still asleep. Seeing that she was already sitting on her bed, her mother gave her a puzzled look.

"Mimi, dear, why are you still sitting there, gazing at the nothing? You have school today." She said sweetly. Mimi looked at her, her face flushing a slight pink.

"I don't feel good, mom." She said with a weak voice that wasn't normal for her.

"Let me see." Mrs. Tachikawa said and walked to her daughter's bed. She sat down beside Mimi, and placed her warm hand on Mimi's forehead.

"Dear Lord, Mimi! You're burning! Stay here, I'll go call Dr. Nathan." Her mom said, and Mimi could only laugh a bit.

"Like I'd like to go anywhere right now, mom." Mimi said, and Mrs. Tachikawa gave her a sweet smile, before going out of the room, to call the doctor.

~ ~ ~

Matt was a bit excited, because of the previous day. The "Angel of the rain", as he began to call her, looked like she was around his age, so perhaps, if he had a pretty good luck, she would study at the same school he did.

__

What if I found her? He thought. _What am I going to talk to her? After that... What happened yesterday, I have no idea of what I'll say to her... Maybe ask her _name _was a good one._

He went outside his apartment, and saw that it was still raining.

__

Really, I'm going to love the rain from this day on. He told himself, and then went to school.

When he got there, he saw someone familiar to him. _I wonder if..._

"HEEEEYYYY!" a person beside the one he thought he knew somehow yelled, and Matt recognized who was.

"Sora..." he whispered, and then walked to them. _Well, I guess that, if I see the "Angel of the rain" around here, Sora, sorry, but I guess you won't talk to me for while, for I'll be very busy... And besides, I feel like my crush for her is fading... Well, Yamato Ishida, for God's sake, yesterday you kissed a girl you had never met your whole life!_

"Hey there!" the person beside Sora said, and Matt took a glance at him... He studied the person for a while, then...

"Tai? Taichi Kamiya?" he asked, realizing the... boy's hair. It was totally unmistakable.

"Hey, Matt! It's been a while, isn't it?" the boy said, giving him a thumb up, winking.

"A while?!" Matt exclaimed, excited, tapping the guy on the shoulder. "It's been years, Tai!"

"Stopping this nostalgic moment, let's get in, before the class starts." Sora said. Before they could enter, a girl with long lavender hair stopped then, going to Tai.

"Hey, Tai. Have you seen Mimi around?" Yolei asked.

"Mimi? No, I haven't. As a matter of fact, she was supposed to be here by now." Tai said thoughtfully.

"Who's Mimi?" asked Matt and Sora simultaneously. 

"A friend of mine." He said simply.

"A friend, huh?" said Matt playfully.

"Yeah, a friend. I have a person in mind that has nothing to do with Mimi right now." Tai said, and Sora, somehow, blushed. Yolei face was a bit dark, but she said nothing, just got into the building, fuming.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tai asked dumbly (goggle-head till the end...).

"Don't know." Matt and Sora said in unison, then got into the building as well.

__

Well, if that was this Mimi's best friend, I wonder if she liked Tai? Hehehe, what kind of girl would like Taichi Kamiya?

... You know whom. Said a voice deeply in his mind.

__

Oh, shut up.

You brought the subject. The voice answered.

__

Yeah, but I didn't intend to get an answer!

So why you asked?

Why don't you stop bothering me?!

You're the one arguing with yourself.

Matt stopped the argument with his conscience and went to class.

~ ~ ~

"Well, Ms. Tachikawa, we have a simple illness here. You'll be fine in four days or so. Just take the medicament I told you so." Dr. Nathan said, and then went off.

__

Well, four days at home, doing nothing, just in bed, watching TV... While that gorgeous blonde guy is out there, and I can't see him! ARGH!

Think about it: How were you supposed to see him even if you weren't sick? Asked a smart voice, like a 4 yeas-old's voice.

__

I don't know! Maybe I'd look all over the city, heck, I have no idea!

Well, then stop complaining. Said the voice.

__

Oh, would you stop?!

Well, stop arguing with yourself then.

Mimi, angry at herself, turned on the TV and began watching MTV, which now had a special of a band Mimi liked a lot (A/N: I noticed that here I mentioned Silverchair... Actually, it was the second time I mentioned this band! ^^U I dun even like it THAT much, wonder why I always mentioned it? *shrugs*).

__

At least, something good on TV.

~~~ 3 days later ~~~

Yolei had come to visit Mimi that same day, and this Thursday, she did the same thing as well. After school, Yolei came to Mimi's place and showed her all the day's lessons. She also told her that there was this new guy in school, called Yamato. She said he seemed cool, and that he quickly was very popular between the girls, since he was very handsome, and, as far that they knew, he was single.

Mimi still was so anxious that she could, perhaps, find that "gorgeous blond guy" around that each day that passed, she looked through her window in the rain, hoping to find him there, just in front of her house.

__

Stop being silly, Mimi Tachikawa. He won't be there, out of the blue, standing just outside of your house, waiting for you to kiss you again! No, if you want to find him, you have to search for him, and you can't definitely find him in this bed! I just hope tomorrow I'm better, I can't stand being stuck here any longer!

She was pretty better now, but still couldn't get out of her house, just wonder inside it. This was so boring, and even with the rain outside, she wished she could go out. Meet Tai... Even though he had been fading from her mind for the last three days, but hey, she had the major crush on him till now, so, it was normal that she wished to meet him.

__

This is it. Tomorrow, I'll get out of here! That's enough!

~ ~ ~

Matt was so disappointed. It's been three days and he hasn't met the "Angel of the rain" yet! He hadn't seen her anywhere!

__

Perhaps she wasn't from here. Perhaps she is still to depressed as she was that day, and won't come out of her house... Perhaps I had dreamed? No, definitely not. But, why can't I find her? And that girl, Tai's fan girl, still hasn't showed up either. Well, if she likes Tai, and he doesn't like her, she may be as ugly as crazy, since that guy, being famous, had already had a lot of girlfriends.

Wondering around, Matt ended at the park, where all this had started.

__

That's it. I just know she'll come here someday. And I'll come here tomorrow too! Someday, she'll appear. I can feel it.

~~~ The next day ~~~

Matt didn't go to school. He told himself that that was the day he'd look for her. It was Saturday anyway (yeah, it's Saturday. I'm not wrong, am I? Yeah, and some schools have classes on Saturday...). It was true he was going to cancel some things he had to do, but that wasn't important. He just had to meet her. To talk to her. To see her. That was enough.

~ ~ ~

Mimi decided to go out, since she was a lot better. She would just walk around, since it wasn't raining, was just cold, and she thought it wasn't going to rain so soon. So, she went for a walk, just not knowing where to go.

~~~ 1 hour later ~~~

Matt, that was sitting on the same bench he met the girl, stood up, as some raindrops began to fall on his face.

__

Not only the guys are gonna kill me if I don't show up soon, but I haven't met the "Angel" and it's going to rain. Aren't I lucky?

He was going out of the park, as the rain was becoming to get harder. 

__

Great.

~ ~ ~

Mimi, that was now very near the park, since she had already walked a lot, and this was the last place she had told herself to come, since it was "The Place", felt some raindrops beginning to fall.

__

Mimi, you damn lucky soul, it's raining, and you just got out of a big illness. Don't you love your luck?

Well, at least Mimi had taken the precaution of grabbing a raincoat, and was wearing it. It sure would help a lot.

She entered the park, and looked at the bench she had come earlier some days ago. No one was in the bench, or in the park.

__

Great.

And she left.

~ ~ ~

Matt, that wasn't wearing a raincoat nor had an umbrella or anything, began to ran out of the park as quickly as possible.

With a very blurry vision, Matt wasn't able to see well what was in front of him, and he ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry!" he and the person said at the same time. He looked up... and found himself speechless.

~ ~ ~

Mimi was walking out of the park, when suddenly someone bumped into her, and she fell directly to the ground, as well as the other person.

"Oh sorry!" she heard the person saying at the same time she did, and then looked up. Her breath was caught on her throat, and she didn't trust her eyes a bit.

"You..."

*To Be Continued*

- Alright, I like cliffhangers, don't I? I just hope you review, and forgive me for any crazy things that happened in this chapter. The next one, I hope, will be up soon, so I'll be waiting your review. So, I'll see ya later. -


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: _Can't help if I space in a daze, my eyes tune out the other way, I may switch off and go in a daydream... In this head my thoughts are deep, sometimes I can't even speak, will someone be and not pretend I'm off again IN MY WORLD! _*gets VERY weird looks* *sweatdrops* Uh... Sorry. ^^U I'm listening to the CD (Avril's) right now, so, this happens... Well, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING, PEOPLE! I really appreciate it ^_^ Well, let's begin... 

Disclaimer 1&2: Read previous chapters for more.

Keys: "lala" mean talking and _italic_ means thoughts

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

__

I'm with you  
Chapter 4: New friends  
By: Lily Maxwell

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

"You..." both whispered, unable to say anything else.

The first thing they were able to do, after several minutes of staring at each other was stand up... And stare some more. Then Matt smiled, and Mimi stood silent.

"I finally found you." He said.

"Huh...? Found me... You were looking for me?" she asked, finally coming back to reality.

"Of course! After that day... I..." he tried to say. They stayed silent again.

"HEY!" they head someone yell at them, and then looked around. Tai and Sora were coming to them.

"Tai? S-" Matt asked, and, surprisingly enough, he turned startled to the girl, since he heard her say Tai's name as well. They stared confused at each other.

"Hey, you know each other? I never knew!" Tai exclaimed, and everyone looked at him with puzzled looks.

"What do you mean, Tai?" Sora asked.

"Well, that's Mimi!" he said, and Sora and Matt turned to her, both very surprised.

"You're Mimi!" they exclaimed, and Mimi sweatdropped.

"Well... Yeah?" she said nervous.

"Hey Matt, finally the famous Mimi!" Sora told Matt. Was Mimi's turn to look surprised at Matt.

"You're Matt! The new guy!" she said. They were staring at each other, not even paying attention to Tai and Sora that were still there... In fact, they must have even forgotten that they were there...

"Err... Uh... Sora, I think we should go?" he said, and then Sora nodded, noticing the same thing Tai did. And they left; Matt and Mimi too shocked to notice.

Then Mimi giggled and Matt chuckled.

"Funny thing, huh? Looks like the both of us had heard of each other... Not knowing that we were we... And that's confusing, isn't it?" Matt said, and Mimi kept giggling, and nodded.

"Well, I guess... Let's introduce ourselves formally?" Mimi asked.

"Sure. I'm Yamato Ishida, but call me Matt." Matt said, handing her his hand.

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa. Pleased to meet you." She said cheerfully, and shook his hand.

After that, the funny atmosphere was gone... And the thought of the other day came back to their minds, and they blushed.

"I... well... that day..." Matt tried to say something, but couldn't.

"I think that... it was so... I don't know..." Mimi tried to say too.

They stayed in silence again, looking at the nothing. Suddenly remembering that it was raining, Matt looked up, and then looked at her.

"It's raining, we better get out of here." He said, and Mimi turned her gaze to him.

"Yeah... Where can we go?" she asked.

"Well... Actually, I'm very _late _for something, and my friends are gonna _kill me _if I don't appear soon, so I guess you can come with me to this place." Matt said, placing his hand on his semi-wet forehead. Mimi nodded, not having any other thing in mind.

During their trip to somewhere Mimi didn't know, Matt then came up with something that he really didn't understand...

"Mimi, right?... What were you doing in that storm four days ago?" he asked a bit reluctantly. Mimi stopped on her tracks and looked at him, an inch of pain passing in her eyes for a few seconds.

"I... saw something... And I..." she tried to explain, but seeing what he had caused, Matt turned his gaze away and saw that they had arrived at the place he wanted.

"We're here." He concluded, and looked at her, just to see a thankful glare towards him. He blushed a little, and then entered a wooden, followed by Mimi.

There were stairs when he opened the door, and they climbed down. When they reached the end, they found a large place, and in there were many people. They had instruments with them, and looked at Mimi and Matt just as they arrived at the place.

"HAH! Matt!" they exclaimed, an angry tone...

"Uh... Hi guys? What's up?" he said sweatdropping.

"Well, Ishida, it's just that you are late for the, well for you, _not important damn band practice_!" said a guy. He had light-brown hair, and dark-blue eyes, and also had tanned skin.

"He he, sorry Carlos." Matt said. Mimi stared at them... Who were those people?

Matt glanced at her, and noticed her puzzle look, and then said:

"Hey guys, we have company! Didn't you have any kind of education from your moms? Introduce yourselves! She is Mimi Tachikawa." He said, and she bowed slightly.

The same guy that talked to Matt glanced at her, and then a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Hey cutie, I'm Carlos Wunyagara, I just moved here, and I'm sure we'll be great friends." He said, then a girl appeared behind him... With an evil appearance...

"Caaaaarlooooos....." she said, and he shivered.

"D-d-dear! It's not what you think! I was just making friend with her, right Matt?" he said, turning to Matt, who nodded quickly.

The girl looked to Mimi, and her looks softened.

"Hi. I'm Kate Sadoukai. I was supposed to be this moron's girlfriend, but after that... Well, I'm used to it, anyway. But he'll stop... I hope. That's what I get when have a Brazilian-American boyfriend..." she said. She had red-orange hair, and had gray eyes.

"Brazilian-American?" Mimi repeated.

"Yep. My mom's American, and my father is Brazilian." Said Carlos, while Kate dragged him away from Mimi. (A/N: Brazilian boys have BIG ego, by the way...)

"Hi. I'm Matthew Kenda." Said a boy. He had blond hair, lighter than Matt's, and green eyes.

"I'm Matthew's girlfriend, my name's Lyz Ayanami." Another girl said. She had light-chestnut hair that came to her shoulders, and blue eyes.

"I'm Vincent. Vincent Isanove." Said a guy at a corner, with a bass in hands. He had long dark hair that came to the middle of his back, and crimson eyes. He looked very mysterious to Mimi. Leaning against him was a girl, with a hair similar to his, a bit longer, and violet hair and eyes. She was probably his girlfriend.

"I'm Linda Makahaii." She told Mimi, eyeing her and smiling slightly.

"I'm Richard Akate, pleased to meet you." Came a boy (he looks like Soujirou, from Rurouni Kenshin) with black hair, and smiling. His dark eyes unseen.

"And I'm Wendy Katsumi, Richard's girlfriend, and it's very nice to meet you, Mimi!" said another girl coming to Mimi's sight. She had short black hair, and gray-green-like eyes.

"Wow! You pretty are a bunch of people! You all are Matt's friends?" Mimi said, amazed by the fact of meeting so many people in just a day. They all nodded to her question. "But why are y-" Mimi was interrupted by the door, that was slammed open.

A girl came in. She had dark hair that came past her shoulders, and dark-brown eyes. She also wore glasses. She wore a black coat, and had black pants and had a gray shirt too. She had a crucifix too. With her came a tall man, that wore a red headband, and had dark-blue (?) hair, and blue eyes (he looks like Captain Sagara, from Rurouni Kenshin). 

"Hey there!" said the girl, coming happily downstairs. Noticing Mimi, she smiled more. "New people! My name's Lily. Lily Daniels. And I'm 16 years old. And that's my brother, Leonard Daniels, he's pretty cool! Hey there, Matt!" she said, and winked to Matt. Despite the cheerful mood she was now, if someone just looked at her, he'd say she's a mysterious person that doesn't have many friends. Her eyes told her that, but it was just an impression.

The tall man came down, and stood beside Matt. He eyed everyone.

"Aren't you going to start the practice, guys?" he asked, and Vincent stood up, Carlos came closer, as well as Matthew.

"You're a band?" Mimi asked, feeling a bit stupid by just realizing that now.

"Yes. I play the drums, Vince play the bass, and Carlos play the guitar, as well as Matt, that is the leading singer." Answered Matthew.

"I just write the lyrics. Someone has to do it, because I think except Vincent, that helps me sometimes, everyone here is unable to write even a school composition." Said Richard.

"Yeah, yeah... Shut up, man." Said Carlos.

"Oh, let's wait the 'Hyper maniac'. He wants to see the practice too." Said Lily.

"Who's the 'Hyper maniac'?" asked Mimi.

"That's her boyfriend. She calls he like that, like she isn't a hyper freak herself sometimes." Said Leonard.

Mimi glanced at them. Something came to her. The names... The instruments... They were all familiar... She eyed each one, and then eyed Matt... Then it occurred to her...

"Oh my God..." she whispered, and Matt glanced at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"You... you're... you're...." she tried to say.

"We...?"

"YOU'RE THE DARK WOLVES!" she blurted out.

*To Be Continued*

- Anyway, what did you think about it? ^^U Hehehe, sorry if I introduced waaaaay too many people in the story, but HEY! It was needed! Except for Lily, that I added just so I could get in too! *jumps* Dun worry, it's not like they're gonna be in every chapter, or such... Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! See ya! -


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, ready for another chapter? I am! And I hope this is a good one... And, as you can notice, I changed my Pen Name, and please, don't forget it! Now, on with the fic! 

Disclaimer 1&2: Read previous chapters for more.

Disclaimer 3: I do not own any of the songs that will actually appear in this chapter. Their respective owners do. And be aware that I'm gonna mix different kinds of rock in Matt's band... K?

Keys: "lala" means talking and _italic_ means thoughts

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

__

I'm with you  
Chapter 5: The wolves  
By: Lily Maxwell

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

"YOU'RE THE DARK WOLVES!" she blurted out.

They all blinked.

"Heeeeeeeeeey! Sorry, I'm late!" called a voice from the door. A guy, _completely_ in black, with long brown hair, in a (yes, you guessed it) braid, and blue eyes entered the room.

"It was about time, Maxwell." Said Lily. "Hyper Maniac."

"Hi for you too, dear." He said, giving her a peck on the cheek (A/N: Hah! I got Duo! Again! Bwahahahahaha!... Sorry... Oh yeah, for those who are oblivious of my happiness, Duo Maxwell is a character from the anime Gundam Wing... People... Check my Pen Name... I love him! Uh... will I get bashed because I made him my boyfriend? *gets hit in the head by something BIG* Owww... @_@ Gomen...).

"Welcome, Duo. And yes, Mimi, they're actually The Dark Wolves. I'm their manager actually." Said Leonard.

"Sooooo Mimi! You've heard about us?" asked Matthew.

"Heard? But of course! I looooooove all your songs! The lyrics are great! The songs itself are great too! I love your band." She exclaimed, almost jumping up and down. They almost blushed at such enthusiasm.

"T-thanks Mimi. Well, we'll play now. You're our special guest! Guys! Let's rock!" said Matt, and Carlos, Matthew and Vincent nodded.

They began to play, and then Matt sang...

~ _And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,   
And I don't want to go home right now.   
And all I could taste is this moment,   
And all I could breathe is your life.   
And sooner or later it's over,   
I just don't want to miss you tonight. _

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.   
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am. 

And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin',   
all the moment of truth in your lies.   
When everything feels like the movies,   
Yeah ya' bleed just to know you're alive. 

And I don't want the world to see me,   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.   
When everything's made to be broken,   
I just want you to know who I am. 

And I don't want the world to see me,   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.   
When everything's made to be broken,   
I just want you to know who I am...

And I don't want the world to see me,   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.   
When everything's made to be broken,   
I just want you to know who I am.   
I just want you to know who I am.   
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am.... ~

"OOHHHHHH, that's it! I love that song!" exclaimed Wendy, hugging her boyfriend, since he was the one who did the lyrics.

"Yes, I love that one too. Vince helped too." Said Linda.

"Well, continue! I want more!" exclaimed Lily.

"Please!" asked Mimi.

"Well, our special guest claims for more. Let's continue, guys!" Matt said, and the guys nodded. And the song began...

~ _How long how long will I slide   
Separate my side I don't   
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat It's all I ever...  
  
I heard your voice through a photograph.  
I thought it up it brought up the past.  
Once you know you can never go back   
I've got to take it on the otherside.  
  
Centuries are what it meant to me.  
A cemetery where I marry the sea.  
Stranger things could never change my mind   
I've got to take it on the otherside.  
Take it on the otherside,  
Take it on, Take it on ...  
  
How long how long will I slide?  
Separate my side I don't,  
I don't believe it's bad   
Slit my throat It's all I ever...  
  
Pour my life into a paper cup.  
The ashtray's full and I'm spillin' my guts.  
She wants to know am I still a slut.  
I've got to take it on the otherside.  
  
Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed.  
A candidate for my soul mate bled.  
Push the trigger and pull the thread.  
I've got to take it on the otherside   
Take it on the otherside,  
Take it on...   
Take it on ...  
  
How long how long will I slide   
Separate my side I don't   
I don't believe it's bad   
Slit my throat It's all I ever _

Turn me on take me for a hard ride   
Burn me out leave me on the otherside   
I yell and tell it that It's not my friend   
I tear it down I tear it down   
And then it's born again   
  
How long how long will I slide   
Separate my side I don't   
I don't believe it's bad   
Slit my throat It's all I ever 

How long I don't believe it's bad   
Slit my throat   
It's all I ever. ~

"I always wondered what the guy that did the lyrics was thinking when he wrote those lyrics." Pointed Mimi, as the song ended.

"Oh, it's because Duo and I helped with it." Said Lily, she and Duo grinning.

"Oh." Said Mimi.

"Well, this one will be unknown for you, Mimi, cause it's totally new. Will be in our next CD." Said Carlos.

"Oh, that song. Let's play, guys." Said Matt. And it began...

~ _It starts with one thing  
I don't why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time_

All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhymed to remind myself how

I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)

Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
You kept everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter...

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know...

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter... ~

"Wow... What a cool song..." whispered Mimi. "It's new metal... And the hip hop part... It's so cool... And different from the other songs."

"We decided that we wanted something different, and luckily Carlos could do the hip hop part, that's very difficult. Lily, Duo and me did the lyrics..." said Matt.

"Yeah, and I, for the first time, didn't do anything!" Richard said.

Mimi was amused. Her life was going to change. Before, she was an isolated girl, with no friends, except Tai and Yolei that liked her. Now, she had many new friends... c_ool _new friends. Her life sure changed... And all because of that night...

That fateful night. When her life would be turned upside down...

*T*B*C*

- I used Goo Goo Dolls, _Iris_, Red Hot Chili Peppers, _Otherside_, and Linkin Park, _In the end... _I told you I was going to mix different kinds of rock.

Duo: Like you were the "totally rock" type.

Lily: Well, the thing I like the mostly is actually Rock, but I like other kinds, like pop too... And I HATE country... And Britney Spears... And Christina Aguilera... Well, please review, and if you like, you can flame the BIG DIFFERENCE between the songs I used, k? Remembering that I'll make them sing Avril Lavigne too... Well, see ya soon! -


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh yeah, here I am again!!!! Yay! Oh, and answering **Tenshi Tsubasa**'squestion: NO, I'm not doing love triangles in this story. Everybody does! So, I'm not doing! Hah! It's just Mimato, k? Well, let's begin this.

Disclaimer 1&2: Read previous chapters for more.

Keys: "lala" means talking and _italic_ means thoughts

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

__

I'm with you  
Chapter 6: Meeting the enemy  
By: Lily Maxwell

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

"Matt, this is so _cool!_" Mimi exclaimed, as the practice was over, and they were back to the streets. "You know, being of a band and such..."

"Yeah, I know. It's really cool having a band... Besides, when your friends are in it too, it's even better." He answered.

"Yeah! It's like we're a family!" exclaimed Carlos. "BUT the only thing that's bad in being a rock band member is..."

Then, 3 of the members did... something to their appearance. Matthew grabbed a hat, Vincent put his hair in a ponytail, and Carlos put sunglasses...

"Hey... What for?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, so then they can't be recognized by their 'fans'." Said Kate.

"Do you know that that doesn't help much?" Mimi pointed, sweatdropping.

"Nah, we know, but it's just to... help a little?" said Matthew.

"If you say so..." replied Mimi.

"Oohhhhh, it's so good being _part_ of the _band_, but not having to cover myself!" said Richard.

"God bless the backstage!" the boy's girlfriends, Richard, Lily and Duo said. Mimi giggled.

"You're so funny!" she said. Then, everyone went to their own way, and Mimi stayed with Matt. The rain had stopped, and having nowhere to go, they went towards the park.

In the way, Mimi saw a boy with glasses, and blue hair.

"Hey Joe." She said cheerfully.

"Hey Mimi." He smiled, and then went away.

"Hey there." Matt said.

"H-hey." Joe said, a bit taken back.

Mimi and Matt continued their own way in silence.

"You know Joe?" Mimi asked.

"Kind of, he studies in the school as I do, and I think we have a class or two together, so why not say hi?" Matt said.

"Oh." She said, and they went silent again.

"You know, some people don't like me because I talk to the 'ones like Joe'." Mimi said when they were already in the park, and Matt looked at her puzzled. "You know, the 'geeks' or 'nerds' or however those freaks call them. They judge they are superior to people like Joe, so they ignore them, or even humiliate them sometimes."

"People of our school? What a bunch of idiots." Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah... There's this particular girl named Nikki..."

"With long blond hair, and silvery eyes?" Matt asked, and Mimi looked at him surprised. Then she nodded.

"She is the 'most famous girl in school', and people love her as a goddess. What she does and say, people agree, and do the same. She thinks she is actually a goddess, and treat Joe and his friends like they are some kind of vermin. She hates me, and because of that, everybody hates me."

"I don't hate you." Matt said. She looked at him, and smiled. Then, she saw someone coming to them.

"Speaking of the demon..." Mimi whispered. Matt looked around, and saw a girl with long blond hair, silvery eyes, and a big grin. Matt sighed...

"Not again..." he said, and Mimi glared at him.

__

Again... Has that freak been bugging Matt since he entered the school?

"Yama-kun!!!" Nikki exclaimed.

__

Yama-kun?! Who does she think she is calling Matt by YAMA-KUN?

Well, you know you can't say much either. He's nothing yours. Said the second voice in Mimi's head.

__

Well, I'm his FRIEND. That's enough.

"Hey there Nikki." Matt answered, nothing pleased.

"And what are you doing with this loser?" she asked, looking at Mimi disgusted.

"She's my... friend." Matt answered. Mimi was just waiting to see Nikki's reaction.

"Friend? Oh Yama-kun, dear. You know, there are people in that school that you're not worth to meet... I don't even know how you met _her _but... If you want, I can help you finding worth friends." Nikki said, looking at Mimi like she was nothing.

"If you mean the ones like you, NO thanks." Matt said coldly, and Nikki was totally taken back by his answer.

"I'm so SORRY for you, Nikki. Now, why don't you go away?" Mimi said, and Nikki stormed off. But before, she whispered to Mimi:

"I always get what I want, Tachikawa. And if I want Ishida, be sure he'll be mine."

They ignored totally the meeting with Nikki, and continued to the park. When they finally got there, they sat on the bench, whipping some of the rainwater off. Standing there, after so much time... It immediately made them remember that night. Both blushed.

"Uh... Matt..."

He looked at her.

"You know... that day..."

"_That_ day?" he asked and she nodded.

"You have... any... idea... why..."

"Why we kissed?" he finished, and Mimi just looked at her feet. "Not at all..."

"Me neither... But it just felt..."

"Natural." They said at the same time. And looked at each other.

"Matt you..."

"Mimi... You know... After that day..." Matt said before Mimi could end her own phrase.

"_That _day?" she asked, blushing slightly. He nodded.

"I've been thinking on... writing a song." He said blushing.

"A song? For that day?" she asked a bit dumbly.

"Yeah... And.... could you... help me?" he asked, but added quickly. "Oh sorry... I barely know you and start asking something like that... It's so stu-"

"Yes."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I'll... help you. So maybe we... can... understand..." she said in a whisper. Matt nodded.

"Well... I guess... we have to go now." Matt said.

"Yeah... I'll see you... soon?" Mimi said, and he nodded. He kissed her in the cheek, and walked off.

__

Nothing compared with that day's kiss but... Well...

You're just way too happy, girl. I can feel you wanna jump up and down. Said the second voice.

__

Oh, I sure do! I can't wait to meet him again...

~*~

__

You just left her... and want to be again with her already, Ishida? Matt asked himself.

__

Well... I guess I just can't help. She makes me feel comfortable... Makes me feel good.

You are believing in Fairy Tales, now? She's your princess? Pathetic.

No. Not princess. Angel.

"My Angel of the Rain." He whispered to himself.

*To Be Continued*

- I apologize so much for taking so damn long! Sorry! T-T Writer's block, if you got me... ¬¬ Sorry... Well, anyway, even this chapter being a little stupid, I NEED YOU TO REVIEW, OKAY? PRETTY PLEASE? *puppy dog eyes* Well, now I gotta go... See ya! -


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow.... I repeat: wow.... Gomen nassai!! ^-^U I'm soooooo sorry for taking so long to update this fic... not to say I'm getting more and more reviews for it... I feel bad now... I need to start, ne?

Disclaimer 1&2: Read previous chapters for more.

Keys: "lala" means talking and _italic_ means thoughts

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

__

I'm with you

Chapter 7: A not so normal morning

By: Lily Maxwell

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

On Monday, Mimi was very anxious. She knew, when she was walking to school, that she _was_ going to meet Matt there. Since, after all, he was the new guy in their class. She did not know how she would act around him, even though he was now, her friend

That, of course, did not change the fact that they kissed passionately in that rainy night, but it did change the fact that he was not a stranger to her anymore. And that sure helped things out.

When Mimi was just a few blocks away from school, she heard someone calling her out. Looking around, Mimi spotted her best, and once only friend, Yolei. She ran towards her, and when she hugged the taller girl, Mimi almost fell over. Yolei _sure_ was a strong girl.

"Easy, Miya-chan! We don't wanna fall, do we?" Mimi asked, and Yolei laughed, blushing in embarrassment, then nodded. "So, how've you been this weekend? Thinking too much on Ichijouji?" Mimi asked with a laugh, noticing the red on Yolei's cheek deepen.

"You could say so... But, how're you feeling?" Yolei asked, and Mimi ran around her, then stopped and jumped a little. Yolei giggled, and Mimi grinned.

"I'm just fine now." She replied winking, and Yolei nodded.

"What about the stranger? Found him already?" Yolei asked with a sarcastic grin, but she failed to notice Mimi's grin.

"Yes, I did." Mimi answered simply and quickly, and it took Yolei a few minutes to realize her answer, and register it properly in her head.

"You... WHAT?!" she exclaimed at last, making a few passers to look strangely at the two girls, and Mimi sweatdropped.

"Gee, Miya... You didn't have to yell, you know?" Mimi whispered, as both friends continued to walk towards Odaiba High.

"But-but... Why haven't you called me earlier?! Now, you've kept me curious for too long!!" Yolei complained, and Mimi rolled her eyes. "Now tell me, when did you meet him?"

"On Saturday." Mimi answered, smiling. That day was really funny.

"Awwwww, how cute!" her friend pointed, seeing her smile. "So, it was good, huh? Meeting him again, and such..." Mimi nodded. "But... you found out his name now, didn't you?" she nodded again. "And...?"

"Well, you see, you know him..." Mimi said, and Yolei's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! Are you nuts?! But-but..." she smiled brightly. "And who is he? Who, who?" she kept asking, just as they entered the school gates.

"Hello, girls. How've been?" asked a handsome voice behind them, and both girls turned around, meeting the aqua-like eyes of Ishida.

"Hey there, Yamato." Yolei said not so enthusiastically.

"Hey Matt!!" Mimi exclaimed happily to him, and he smiled to her. "I'm fine, and I see that the guys did spare your life?" she joked, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, guess so. Bringing you to the practice did help them forgive me..." Matt confessed, nodding. "But never to be late again, nuh-uh, never..." Mimi giggled.

"Yeah, Carlos looks dangerous." She said, and he nodded.

"Well, I gotta talk to Tai now, I'll see you later?" he asked, and she nodded. Then Matt waved, and Mimi turned to a blinking Yolei. She giggled.

"Don't tell me...?" she whispered, and Mimi grinned. How funny was her shocked face.

"Yup, Matt's da guy." She answered winking. Yolei let out a surprised squeak, and she jumped. Mimi sweatdropped.

__

She can be really weird sometimes.

~ ~ ~

__

Oh, great, great, great, great!! Matt's mind screamed. _Spend more time with her! More than half of my day I'll be with her now!_

You've never liked school so much, eh Ishida?

Oh no, never. He smirked.

Walking over towards Tai, Matt was stopped when someone jumped on him. He cried out in surprise, and when he noticed who had done it, he almost screamed in fear.

__

It's the MONSTER!!

"Hello, hello Yama-kun!!" the 'monster' said cheerfully, and tightened her grip. Matt held a squeak.

"Go. Away." He managed to say, while holding the need to shake his body, make the 'monster' fall, step on 'it', scream in delight, jump up and up, and grin victoriously. Of course he just didn't actually did that because they were in school, and people would, _maybe_, take pity on such a poor horrible and ugly creature.

"Aww, I know you don't want it!!" the 'monster' said, and rubbed her cheek (A/N: THE MONSTER HAD A CHEEK!) on his arm. Matt held a very disgusted and freaked out face.

"I do want!!" he managed to say easily. The 'monster' pouted.

~ ~ ~

"Hey, isn't that Motomiya?" Yolei asked, when she looked around, finding a girl holding on Yamato. Mimi turned and saw her, and held the urge to scream some incoherent and threatening things at the girl.

"My, what's she _doing_ to him?" Mimi asked in disbelief.

"I gotta call Davis!" Yolei turned around and ran, just to bump on someone.

When the lavender haired girl looked up to see who she had bumped into, she blushed. And her friend, Mimi, grinned. A boy with dark-blue hair and blue eyes was there on the ground, just a few centimeters away from her.

"Oh, my, Ken! I'm so sorry!" Yolei apologized quickly, and helped the boy to his feet. He smiled at her, and shook his head.

"It's no problem, Yolei, but... what's the hurry?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"That is." Mimi pointed to where the 'monster' was still holding Matt.

"Jesus! Gotta call Davis in quickly!" the boy said, and Yolei nodded.

"Any idea where he is?" she asked, and the boy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, I thought he was with Tai..." he finally managed to say, and Mimi hurried towards the spiked-haired boy.

She passed by Matt, and the boy got glimpse of her. He looked at her pleading, she gave him a thumb up, and he just blinked.

Finally managing to get near the boy, Mimi was panting. Tai saw her, and hurried to her side. She just smiled at her, and looked at other boy. He had dark-red hair, and brown eyes. He, strangely enough, wore goggles, and had this big grin on his face most of the time. Next to him was a girl with crimson-colored hair, and light-blue eyes. They all looked at Mimi.

"What's up, Meems? What's the hush?" Tai asked, and she turned to the other boy.

"I need your help, Davis." She just said, and the boy blinked.

"Eh? What for, Mimi?" he asked, but the girl next to him looked behind Mimi, and noticed the problem.

"Uh... Dai-kun? I guess you could help Tai's friend over there..." she said, and he looked at her.

"Who, Claire?" he asked, and Mimi and her motioned to Matt.

"By Neptune! That dude's gotten himself into the worst trap of Jun's! The 'Motomiya's Death-Grip Jump'!" he said, and everyone sweatdropped. He ran towards the two, and everybody followed.

"Jun, get offa him RIGHT NOW!" he told his older sister, and she looked at him. She stuck her tongue out at him, and ignored him. Davis sighed. "You'll be able to have me as a slave for a week."

The girl grinned widely, and let go of Yamato. She patted Davis on his head, and literally waltzed inside the school. Matt sighed in relief, and looked sympathetically at Davis, who was pouting.

"Your sacrifice wasn't in vain, my fellow friend." Matt said, with his hand on his chest.

"Aww, poor Davis!" the blue-eyed girl said, hugging him. He nodded sadly, and everyone walked into the building.

"Why was she hugging you, Matt?" Mimi asked, once everyone was very away from them.

"I've gotten myself a personal stalker." He sighed heavily, and glared at the nothing. "Apparently, Jun Motomiya loves my band and _myself_ for that matter, so she has taken as her main duty stalk and hug me around." He said, sniffing.

Mimi couldn't help but feel sympathy towards him. Having Jun as a stalker shouldn't be something funny or good. Not even in a thousand years. She placed her arm around his shoulders, and he looked at her surprised. She just smiled, and he smiled too soon after. They both entered the building together.

*To Be Continued*

- Okay, apparently, that was just a funny chapter for you to forgive my delay! SORRY! Writer's Block REALLY is bad with me, and I couldn't help but take a whole while to update this fic... But here it is, and soon the next chapter will be posted, okay? My hands are cold, the weather is cold, and my arms hurt... I think it's not that we say our good-byes! I'll see you guys later! AND REVIEW, ONEGAI!!! -


End file.
